Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group
This is how into the Portal 2 world and the NEXO Knights join the group in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Thomas and the others come out of the portal and inside a building Thomas: Uh, are we in the NEXO Knights world? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Thomas: Or a monestary. Garfield: I guess it's the Portal 2 world. Wyldstyle: You're right, Garfield. We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery. Thomas: Well, we never know until we meet someone. But remember what Gandalf said about showing a sin or touching something turning you to stone. Sci-Ryan: Right. This place is perfect to look around. It's nice, futuristic, no unexpected visitors. GLaDOS:off-screen Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: Who said that? Crash Bandicoot: Hello? GLaDOS:off-screen How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Thomas: Uh, whoever just spoke, can you please reveal what you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh. Nice female voice? Are you in charge of the place? We are here to buy a cake. GLaDOS:off-screen Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Thomas: Because, we've lost some friends on the way. They were turned to stone by showing each of the Seven Sins and touching things they shouldn't. And my girlfriend just got turned to stone by a LEGO warlord and I really miss her. We need that cake to get her and all of our friends that have been turned to stone back. Nya: So this place have a cake? Sci-Ryan: Nya! Bentley: Wait, Sci-Ryan. Nya is on to something. Sounds like the cake is one of the Foundation Elements X-PO told us about. Thomas: So, Nice female voice. Please help us. I really want to get my girlfriend back. Matau T. Monkey: out a coin We can pay. GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. Yes you will pay. But first, a test. Thomas: What kind of test? Evil Ryan: The tests from the Portal games, Thomas. Look. There's the NEXO Knights. Clay: Hey! Prince Can: Clay! Thomas: You two know each other? Prince Can: Sure we are, Thomas. We're cousins. Ryan F-Freeman and the others: COUSINS?!! Jessica Fairbrother: Yep. Sly Cooper: Guess that voice come from someone called GLaDOS, Murray. Thomas: So what's the first test, GLaDOS or whoever? Murray: Let's do the tests and find out who GLaDOS is, Thomas. The Murray is ready. go through the doors to Test Chamber Number 1 GLaDOS:off-screen Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Centre. In this test, you will test your skills. Sci-Ryan: Aperture Science? Nice name.at the lasers in front of the orange portal Hello, pretty lasers. GLaDOS:off-screen Subjects that do not wish to be vaporized should stay clear of the Thermal Discouragement beams. Thomas: Why? Sci-Ryan: Remember what Gandalf said to Fluttershy, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, yeah, Sci-Ryan. Hey, GLaDOS? Does this mean whoever touches a beam turns to stone? GLaDOS:off-screen No. Thomas: Then who is this 'her' you are talking about? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's Chell. One of the test subjects. Thomas: GLaDOS, is the cake some kind of prize? GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. But I should warn you. Bertram T. Monkey: OK. on Homer's car What is it you want to warn us, GLaDOS? GLaDOS: off-screen I have some malfunctions with my systems. Ryan F-Freeman: O-K. GLaDOS: But you must remember what that wizard Gandalf told you. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. My twin brother and the Toa named after my twin brother can see this.up a ramp brings the keystone device onto the floor via portal suddenly sees a vision of Makuta facing Sci-Ryan and Mata Nui Sci-Ryan: Get away from me, you robo freak! Mata Nui: He's right, brother. But you must understand! This boy is trying to help the both of us. Sci-Ryan: I'll never give you my lunchbox, Makuta! NEVER!! Makuta: But you must if you want to see your friends alive again. Mata Nui: Sorry, brother. He made his choice not to. Makuta: Very well. You were lucky this time, Mata Nui. But you can't be lucky every day of your life. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for me and a bat...man. Mata Nui: What? Sci-Ryan: I'm talking about Batman, Mata Nui. Mata Nui: Oh. vision ends and Bertarm jumps off Homer's car Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas? Thomas: Yes? Onewa: All that world travel must've cooked his head. Thomas: Who are you talking about? Matau T. Monkey: What he meant to say that these visions you're having, Thomas. Thomas: Yes. But they said he. I don't know who they're talking about. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Thomas, they are talking about how Bertram must've knocked the Keystone device with Homer's car. nods Crash Bandicoot: And also might've cooked his memory of us. Wallace: Yep. But we know that Flurry Heart is with us. Flurry Heart:cooing Sci-Ryan: Now to activate the Shift Keystone. activates the Shift Keystone then he went through the pink portal GLaDOS: Unauthorized portal detected. Until the source can be identified please press the Aperture Science switch ahead of you. Sci-Ryan: Ok.so Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gandalf. Let's do it.into the yellow portal and land on a platform Lemon Zest: That's awesome, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Lemon. Sunset tried to show Makuta the Magic of Friendship but he turned from it for his insane lust for power. Cody Fairbrother: Even worse Makuta wants to kill my brother with help of two bad clones of me and my friend. Mata Nui: I guess that my brother really is evil, Cody. Evil Anna: And to make matters more worse, Sunset has gone back into an unreformed Sunset. Because of your brother, Makuta. Nui nods and watch Ryan pressed a button and used his magic to move the cube onto a big button Ryan F-Freeman: Done. Sonata Dusk: Bravo, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sonata. We'll go into the chamber lock after completing each test. Sci-Ryan: I need to find something like Chell has. GLaDOS: That's good for you because I have an Aperture Science handheld Portal device. And I'm giving it to you. hatch opens up and the Aperture Science Portal Gun shows up Sci-Ryan: Wow! picks the device by the handle GLaDOS: You are now in possession of the handheld portal device. Sci-Ryan: Cool.Whenua After we save the LEGO worlds Ryan will be ready for a game of "Pin the Tail on Midnight Sparkle", record keeper. Whenua: That's nice, Sci-Ryan. With this device you can make portals. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, GLaDOS. You're so nice. GLaDOS: You're welcome, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Let's go the next test chamber. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. It's like Cole is invisible as a ghost. feels something past him Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What was that, Batman? shrugs for "I don't know" Ryan F-Freeman: I hope that someone is helping us. Activate thermal vision. sees the heat from his friends and then Cole from Ninjago in ghost form Evil Ryan: Who did you see, Ryan? Bertram T. Monkey:the War Doctor's voice Look like you seen a ghost. Evil Anna: Well, Bertram. I watched Ghostbusters with my boyfriend. Owen Grady: A ghost?! Whoa, now that'd make a cool theme-park. Clara Oswald: No. He's seen Cole. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you're a ghost, Cole? Cole (Ninjago): Well, Ryan, I gained the ability to turn into this form. You seen a guy gain the ability to turn into a ghost before? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. You want to help us find the cake? Cole (Ninjago): If it's free. Then, yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm still a bit sad about Princess Twilight. Cole (Ninjago): What? Wait! Why? What happened to her? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine's brother Lord Vortech turned her to stone back in the World of Chima, like what Tino and his friends been to, and Thomas and I are sad.out Twilight's crown Now all that's left of her is her crown. looks at Twilight's crown and Ryan gives it to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Cody. What happened to Sunset? Cody Fairbrother: I don't know, Ryan. But 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz has a pain and loss of something he loved. You see, when he was a small boy back in the village of Gimmelshtump, he had a toy train... then one day he lost it. the flashback, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz as a kid is holding a toy train then in another scene where Cody was saying Young 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz: Choo-choo? in reality Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I guess he and I have in common. Lord Vortech turns Twilight into stone and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz lost a toy train. nods and puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder Matau T. Monkey: Well, Cody. Me and Dr. Doofenshmertz have our tragic moments. My former friend Princess Malucia was tricked by Megatron to work for the Decepticons. As for Dr. Doofenshmertz, he was raised by ocelots. I meant literally, disowned by his parents and raised by wild cats from central America and I did saw Twilight turned to stone. There's more, Doof have to work as a lawn gnome, he was forced to wear "Hand-Me-Up" girls clothing. Both of his parents didn't show up for his birth. Thomas: Yeah, Matau. sniffs But what I miss most about Twilight is her smile. at a photo of him, Twilight, Thomlight and Nyx and tears up Twilight. Princess Ivy: Poor Thomas. He really missed his girlfriend, Ryan. nods and starts to cry Evil Ryan: I miss Twilight too, Ryan. Along with Henry. And Fluttershy. Meg Griffin: We all miss our friends, Evil Ryan. But we got new ones. Ryan nods Sly Cooper: Is Sunset Shimmer with you, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Poor Ryan. He's sad like Vakama when he said he's a "Cross-wired freak who has weird dreams". and Vakama nod Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go to another test chamber. and the team goes to the chamber lock and to Test Chamber Number 2 GLaDOS: You're doing very well... That is to say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might loss your freedom. Or your mind. Or some teeth. I will be monitoring your behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. scratches his head Thomas: sighs How to solve this test? shrugs Matau T. Monkey: There's a vehicle switch.into Homer's car Look at me! I'm Angry Dad! laughs and Matau gets to the switch and then a Chroma platform appears Thomas: Whoa! Whenua: That's part of the Chroma Keystone. uses his amulet and detects a Baterang switch Timothy: Wow! noticed the buttons and pressed them then two Chromo Keystone platforms rise up. Then Ryan saw a Fliegel Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? his eyes Am I going crazy or I saw a blue girl flying, Gandalf? Gandalf: I think you saw a fairy, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: A FLIEGEL!? Take cover, Emmet and Bad Cop! Emmet: Uh.. What's a fliegel? Sci-Ryan: I think a fliegel is a type of fairy, Emmet. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, Matau. I'll go talk to it.Grotta Are you a fliegel and are you going to help us find a cake? looks at the human Ryan Sci-Ryan: Grotta! Matau T. Monkey: Grotta? Who's Grotta? Princess Ivy: I have no idea, Matau. nods Sci-Ryan: She's a fliegel and she isn't a bully to anyone. She's my friend. Along with Twilight. high-fives Grotta Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I'm Ryan. You sort of remind me of Princess Ivy. Amber shows up with Princess Sofia and saw that Ryan is with Princess Ivy Ryan F-Freeman: Sofia? Amber? Princess Sofia: Yes. Sci-Ryan: I see you're in that butterfly costume, Amber. nods Crash Bandicoot: Uh, Sci-Ryan? Ryan did a spell on you back at Cloud Cuckooland and you're wearing a butterfly costume. shows Sci-Ryan a mirror showing that he is a human butterfly Sci-Ryan: Wow! That's what Ryan did. tries to take off the costume but fails Sci-Ryan: Why won't it come off?! Whenua: Pretty much like the Sofia the First episode Princess Butterfly. Beast Boy: I think this calls for a song. song Fade Away starts playing Sci-Ryan: Oh, Evil Anna. Don't tell me he's going to sing. Beast Boy and Terra: You can't fade away~ The way I feel for you~ Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna: They are. Beast Boy and Terra: There ain't I can't say~ Everything I do for you~ And every single day~ I make it through this game called life~ It's full of pain and strife~ Reality will cut you like a knife~ It ain't right~ But with you by my side~ We will win this fight~ In the battle of dark and light~ song continues as Sci-Ryan activates the Chroma Keystone Beast Boy and Terra: Take my hand, hold it tight~ When we dance, I feel alright~ By your side is where I'll be~ Endless love won't fade you'll see~ When I walk, you walk with me~ Terra (Beast Boy)~ Together let the light shine~ Evil Anna: Ok. Red circle. Blue on the left and Green on the right. Beast Boy and Terra: By your side is where I'll be~ Endless love won't fade you'll see~ When I walk, you walk with me~ Ha-ha~ Together let the light shine~ Sci-Ryan: What colour is my butterfly costume, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Blue and yellow. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Princess Amber How you got that costume like mine but can't get this off? whispers to him Sci-Ryan: Oh. You did a spell to win the costume contest. I liked these wings. nods and Sci-Ryan tries to take off the costume but fails again Sci-Ryan: Can someone tell me why I can't get this off, please? Eris (Legends of Chima): It's nice to have a friend that has Butterfly wings. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. My amulet is blue and Vakama is red, Eris. I think there's a zipper in this costume. No. Cragger: Wait. Sci-Ryan. Why you can't get this costume off? Sci-Ryan: Because, Cragger, Ryan did the same spell Princess Amber used to win the costume contest back in Sofia's homeworld of the kingdom of Enchancia. smiles Sci-Ryan: Well, when she won the contest she tried to take it off but couldn't because of the spell. Meg Griffin: Oh. Evil Ryan: I hope what happens I feel your wings, Sci-Ryan. Ryan touches Sci-Ryan's butterfly wing Sci-Ryan: Wow. That's good. Evil Ryan and Vakama solved the puzzle of the Chroma Keystone Timothy: Wow! Evil Ryan: Now, for the next test. the group goes to another test chamber and saw Sentry Turrets Timothy: Whoa! GlaDOS: As a punishment for your recent cheating, I added several Aperture science Sentry Turrets to the following test. I didn't want to do that but you left me little choice. I'm very sorry. nods Mal (Total Drama): Those tests are getting more deadly like a demonic winged boy.Cody No offence. sighs and whispers "I'm use to it." Ryan F-Freeman: I take that as a "None Taken", Cody. nods Matau T. Monkey: Why would Bad Sofia want your lunchbox, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Because its one of the Foundation Elements. Evil Ryan beaten her in the Simpsons world when she got Ryan's crown and turn into a she-demon. Bad Cop: Then why are your feet not touching the ground? looks down at his feet and notices that they're not on the ground Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Did he just... Toa Matau: Wind.. Ryan and Sci-Ryan: Fly?! nods Thomas: Wow! Evil Ryan: After I got Ryan's crown and Sci-Ryan's lunchbox, I made Bad Sofia cry. And I gotThomas Twivine's crown this. Meg Griffin: Twivine's crown. Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Meg.Meg notices Ryan's eyes glowing purple Sci-Ryan: I can fly, Grotta. I can really fly. Grotta: I'm sure you can, Ryan. and the others gasps Thomas: This fliegel can talk?! Timothy: Yeah. That reminds me about Ryan and Princess Odette talking to each other. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And Rothbart used a spell on me and Odette so that me and Odette turn into swans by day and by night humans. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! I didn't know that. How did you meet Princess Odette, Master Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You go have a talk, Ryan, while I use the Locate Keystone with Grotta. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. It all started when me and Thomas are on a hike in Odette's world. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Thomas. I think a hike is a great idea. Sci-Ryan: My girlfriend will keep a look out for Odette. Clay: And we'll come look too. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Clay. I still think Morro can't be trusted and work for Rothbart. Matau T. Monkey: So. Morro is gone back to being a villain? Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he's gone to become a member of a crew of Misfortune's Keep. nods and goes on a hike when something pecks him Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Did you tap on me, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: If it's not Morro maybe a bird pecked you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: around and saw a swan Oh look. A beautiful swan. steps towards the swam Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. It's ok. I will not hurt you. Can you tell me where is the princess called Odette? waits to hear what the swan is about to say Swan: I am Princess Odette, techno-organic. and Matau gasps Thomas: That swan is Odette?! Crash Bandicoot: So you're the one who send Ryan that letter? Evil Ryan and the others watch you grow with Derek in hopes that you will fall in love with him. nods Crash Bandicoot: Hmm. I know that there's something different about you, Odette. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. shrugs Thomas: Ryan remembers Odette 17 years ago and now this. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I haven't told you my name yet, Odette. I'm Ryan. Odette: When I was a human, Ryan. I'm a princess and daughter of King William. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. mind I'm so happy that I'm talking to Odette. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan heard from your letter that Rothbart kidnaps you, takes you to Swan Lake and puts a spell on you. What happened to King William's son? Odette: You mean my brother Rigby? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I'm Matau. Ryan's apprentice. I like to call him Master Ryan. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Nice to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. Who turned you into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart did this.Odette How come you're a swan, Odette? I sure hope that spell don't last for a day. Odette: It's not. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. You met me before, but I haven't met you yet. That's time travel for you. nods then the song Friend Like Me starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. I know how you feel. I hope we can help you after I tell you the possibilities. singing Well, the Golden Queen has the Doom Raiders and I got some nice friends~ Maybe Ivy can help you out~ She's got a kind of magic that never ends~ My brother's got dark magic there~ He got powers Eris knows~ And Matau may pet you like a bird, but all you need is write a letter~ And I'll say~ I'm here, my sweet Odette~ What seem the trouble be?~ I'm a doctor like a Time Lord~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Life is your story book and I'm your cup of tea~ Rianna help Derek and I'll help you~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Yes, Ma'am, we save the worlds from Kaos~ I'm the Prime-prince~ The hero, the best~ We got time for this plotline~ And we will forget the rest~ Sci-Ryan understands magic like Sci-Twi, you see~ I'm in the mood~ To help you dude~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Evil Ryan: Wha-ha-ha~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my~ Sci-Ryan: Wha-wha-ah~ Ryan F-Freeman: No, no~ Evil Ryan: Wha-ha-ha~ Sci-Ryan: Da-da-da~ And the momeraths outgrabe~ Ryan F-Freeman: Can your friends do this?~ Can your friends do that?~ Can your friends pull this~ Out their little hat?~ Can your friends go, POW!~ Well, looky here~ Can your friends say "Twas Brilag", "Ka-Blam!" and then~ Make the things disappear?~ So, don't-cha stand there with your feathers~ I hope your brother's not old~ I'll make a vow someday~ But, not the one I got turned to gold~ I got a proper urge to help you out~ So, what-cha wish~ I really can't bear~ You got a list that's 3 miles long~ No doubt~ Well, I'll take you to Swan Lake over there~ We'll help you with that, Odette, this story, I guarantee~ And like a bee, it's destiny~ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend~ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend~ You ain't never had a friend like me!~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Yeah! Sci-Ryan: Bravo! Odette: Wow! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. nods and the flashback ends Maria Posada: That's a cool story, Ryan. Flain (EG): I think Mal is evil. Evil. Sci-Ryan: What makes you say that Flain? Flain (EG): Because he said he don't want to see me again. So, I transfer back to Crystal Prep for me and the Shadowbolts. Mal: C'mon! What I was trying to say was... Sci-Ryan: Bye? Mal: What? a portal opens up and a talking tree comes out Sentry Turret: Deploying. Talking Tree: Hey! What's that thing doing, shooting at me? Take that, ya little scamps! tree throws bits at the turrets and the tree is gone back through the portal GLaDOS: What was that? Perhaps another unauthorized element? How can I test with so many variables? Odette: Let me try. on the Scale Keystone and got small Crash Bandicoot: Wow. GLaDOS: Oh no. Where have you gone? I can't see you anywhere. How can you possibly escape? You know, my cameras have zoom-lenses, don't you? Sci-Ryan: I'm still don't trust Morro and Ryan agrees with me. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sci-Ryan. I hope the other NEXO Knights are here. the turrets got thrown to the water Sentry Turret: Help. Wallace: That takes care of that. GLaDOS: Deploying Prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in 3, 2, 1. Mega turret rises up and Ryan gets an idea Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe with it we can break the glass.his magic to lift the turret Heart starts to whimper and cries so loud that the Mega turret and the glass breaks Evil Ryan: OW! You hear that, GLaDOS? GLaDOS: I think Ryan did well. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, GLaDOS. I have remembered the event that happen on New Island. You know, after Mew and Mewtwo murdered me. Cody Fairbrother: They did what?! Lance (NEXO Knights): I don't know. GLaDOS: Your master has got talent, Matau. Ryan You, SUBJECT NAME HERE must be the Prime-prince of Friendship in SUBJECT FRIEND'S HOMEWORLD HERE. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean Equestria? Thank you. Evil Ryan: Look, GLaDOS. Chell and my brother both said a lot of things Sunset would regret. I think we can put this mishap behind us. For science. at a photo of Makuta You monster. and Evil Ryan pressed the buttons GLaDOS: The Aperture Science Computer-aided enrichment centre congratulates you on yet another, amazing job, well done. Go you. Evil Ryan: Thank you, GLaDOS. My sister. Crash Bandicoot: Then, Gandalf is using his Staff and the Mega Turret is Screaming and destroy the Glass and Our Heroes and the Other's are covering their Ears All: My Ears! And then Mega Turret has Stopped Odette: '''(Sigh) Thank Neptune, it stopped. '''Ryan: '''Now let's push the Button and leave this Test. They push the Button '''GlaDOS: '''The Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center congratulates you on yet another, amazing job, well done. Go you. They went through the Door. '''Cody: Face it GLaDOS! We are smarter than you are! GlaDOS: '''This test room is Impossible. The enrichment center apologises for this clearly broken test Chamber. '''Ryan: You've got that right! We are smarter than you. Ivy: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Ryan: '''Let's activate it. And then a Portal has appeared and a Train has comes out '''Doc Emmet Brown: '''Great Scott! '''Wyldstyle: Doc? Doc Emmet Brown: Doctor Emmet Brown. P.H.D At your surface. Ryan: Just in time. So... The train has left to the Portal. Jake: Guess he'll help us later. GlaDOS: '''Oh you fixed it. How... Wonderful. You know, I was joking when I said it was impossible. That was part of the test and you didn't give up. You kept going despite knowing everything you were doing was futile, just like the inherent pointlessness of your existence. You must be very proud of yourself. '''Ryan: '''There are 4 Keystone that we should use is... Shift, Elemental, Chroma and Scale. '''Laval: That's sound cool. They are using the Keystone and they are finish the Test GlaDOS: '''You, *SUBJECT NAME HERE* must be the Apple of *SUBJECT FATHERS NAMES HERE* eye. '''Meg: It's Meg Griffin, GLaDOS! They went through the door GlaDOS: '''For this next Test, Thermal Discouragement Beams have been added in the testing environment. Health and safety would advice you to avoid contact with these lasers, however, the Health and safety office is closed today so please disregard that advice. '''Lisa Simpson: Oh really? I care about the Environment. Homer: '''Another Locate Keystone? I do it! A Portal has shown up and it suck Homer up and he is on the Wrecking Ball and he got hit 3 times and he fell down on the Floor '''Homer: '''I'm okay. '''Marge Simpson: '''Homie! Are you okay? '''Homer Simpson: Yes, Marge. Ow. It's like I'm using the Wreaking Ball to save my Family. GlaDOS: '''That was not part of the test and as a result you have damaged the testing environment. '''Ryan: '''I'll use the Scale Keystone to get the Chroma Keystone Platform. '''GlaDOS: An extra "9999" days of testing will be required to repay expenses. I hope you brought a packed lunch. Homer: Lunch! Where?! Ryan: Homer! How can you think of food in a time like this?! Homer Simpson: '''Cause I hungry. Odette: Like you was hit between a rock and a hard place. '''GlaDOS: '''The Thermal Discouragement Beams are perfect for corrective eye surgery. Why not give it a try? '''Batman: Oh no! Ryan: Do we have to do this! Batman: '''Yeah. '''Ryan: Let's do this! Meg: NO!!! They're dangerous! Bad Cop: '''Maybe we should reflect the Laser to these Sentry Turret. '''Emmet: Good idea, Bad Cop. Sci-Ryan: '''I hope this work. '''Crash: '''It will be. Then, the plan worked as they see the elevator. '''Ryan: '''Alright! Let's get to the Elevator. '''Owen: '''Wait. The Elevator is broken. '''GlaDOS: '''It appears the exit elevator has malfunctioned. Let me give it a nudge and we can continue. Well that didn't work. A repair associate will be dispatched... Eventually. Until then, sit back and wait... Give up if you'd like... I won't judge you. '''Homer: If only someone who can help us. Wheatley: '''Hey, over here! '''Odette: '''Wheatley? Is that you? '''Wheatley: '''That's me, alright. '''Ivy: Where have you been? And I though you were with Chell? Wheatly: Well it's a long story. I've got absolutely no time to go into any more detail than is necessary, but remove these screws and I'll do the rest. Now the thing is, I may have made a sightly smallish, huge mistake with that. Don't panic, what's gonna happen is, if she finds out she'll probably want to use you for testing, and probably switch me off. So my suggestion is... Let's not that happen and work together to avoid that inevitable, Um, terrible outcome. Ryan: '''Okay. '''Meg: I'll do it with Gandalf. Gandalf: '''This is Wizard work, Meg. '''Meg: It's always be the wizard. Tino: I know how it feels. Gandalf is using his Staff to remove the Screws and he finished it Wheatley: Good. Odette: So, where have you been when you weren't with Chell all the sudden? Wheatley: I think she might gone outside of Aperture, Sophia. Ivy: Oh, I see. Ryan: So now what? Wheatley: Not so sure, Ryan. Thomas: Wheatley: '''Anyway, stand back, I'm going to attempt to hack this panel. (He Hack the Panel) Ugh. Uh I must have forgotten to carry, the, zero... And ummm... Let me try again, let me try again. (He Hack the Panel again) I don't suppose you what, what's PI? Is it three something (He Hack the Panel and he did it) Agh! Ha, yes! Take that, Panel! In your... Slots. Consider yourself hacked by the best, at hacking. Alright, this way! '''Ryan: Thank, Wheatley. They went to the Vent Ryan: Are we in a oven? Batman: It's not a oven, Ryan. Ryan: Cause I'm hot in here. Odette: I'm getting hot, too. Meg: Can someone turn the heating down? Wheatley: I think we are in a oven. Ryan':' WHAT!? Wheatley: '''Kidding, Kidding. We're not in the Oven. '''Gandalf: Then where in the Middle Earth are we? Wheatley: '''You'll find out. '''Ivy: It better not be leading us to an oven. Wheatley: '''Now listen, she thinks she know this facility really well, but little does she know, there's a tunnel up here that leads you straight... She does know about it, she does, she's blocked up... Clever... Hmm. Yes! Thing is... Ummm... 'Pipe being open' was a large part of my escape plan. '''Meg: That's good, Wheatley. Wheatley: '''Have you got a Plan B? Maybe come with up with a plan, Becuase we might need that. Can we... Can we start again? Okay, pretend we never met and I'll go find another place to be Heroic. Wheatley the Brave they'll call me. Ah. Told you my name... Ruined that already. Okay, we never met again, starting from. Now. They pull the Panel up and they got it '''Wheatley: '''We did it, stranger! If my random guess... If my carefully worked out *calculations* are correct this pipe will lead you straight out of the facility and to safety! Good luck! '''Ryan : '''Okay, See ya! They jump down to the Pipe and they are back in the Facility '''Meg: You got to be kidding me. GLaDOS: '''There you are. I was just about to send out the shend our the search party as I was getting so worried. Let us continue, for science. Oh look. It's my favorite thing in the whole world... Deadly Neuro-Toxin. Be careful, you don't want to breath too much of it in. '''Ryan: '''I really hate this test. '''Odette: '''Look! Another Locate Keystone. '''Cody: '''I got this. And then a Portal appeared and the Dalek has comes out of the Portal '''Dalek: '''EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! The Dalek is blasting the Sentry Turrets '''GLaDOS: '''What was THAT? It was all EXTERMINATE and there was fire and Explosions! I think I adimire it's altitude. And then the Dalek left to the Portal. '''Ryan: Cool. Cody: Take that GLaDOS the cheater! Owen Grady: '''Let's focus on the Test? '''Eris: '''Okay, Owen. '''Ryan: '''And I have some 2 instructions on the Sentry Turret and Companion Cube. Emmett: Let's get building. They are Building a Companion Cube and a Sentry Turret and they finish it '''Ryan: '''We did it! '''Cody: '''All done. '''Laval: '''Can we just focus on the Test? '''Emmett: Ok, Lion. Let's continue on the test. They are using the Keystone's to complete the Test and they finish the test Ryan: '''We completed the Test, GlaDOS! '''GlaDOS: '''I think you deserve recognition. Thought cheating, ignoring the Rules and destroying the enrichment center, you have completed this round of testing. Congratulations. '''Wyldstyle: '''Think that did it. Let's get going! They all went through the Door and they finally made it to GlaDOS Evil Ryan: Hello, GLaDOS. My sister. '''GlaDOS: '''Welcome *insert party noises, here* A party associate will be shortly with your congratulatory cake for surviving... I mean... Completing all of the tests. For now, allow me to keep your entertain. '''Batman: '''We need to take her down. Find the cake and go! '''Ryan: '''Got it. Then, a weapon came out of nowhere. '''Batman: '''Watch out! They dodge it just in time. '''Ryan: *Phew* That was close. GlaDOS: '''Will you stay still and get what's coming to you? '''Gandalf: '''We have lingered in this Place for far too long. We must hurry. Three hundred lives of Men have I walked this, earth, bye! '''Ryan: I got some things at Canterlot High. See ya! They all Dodging it from GlaDOS attacked GlaDOS: 'Congratulation, you have successfully avoided being squashed. I've observed that you have obsessively collected these, so have some as a reward. Your next test is to see how well you follow instructions. Feel free to use this Glowing switch under me when you can be bothered to start. Then '''Adagio: '''What the?! Neuro-Toxin again? '''GlaDOS: '''What's wrong? You look tired. Would you like a break or a nap? Maybe I could get an associate to rub your feet for Hyou if I'm not boring you too much. '''Ryan: '''I really hate this. '''Cody: '''We have to Destroyed the Tanks. So we have to use the Shift Keystone. '''Bad Cop: '''I'll do it. '''Batman: '''Me too. '''Ryan: '''Okay. You guys are going to destroy the Tanks. '''BotGh: '''Got it! They are using the Shift Keystone '''GlaDOS: '''STOP IT! They are destroying the Tanks full of Neuro Toxic '''GlaDOS: '''If you insist on breaking my tests, then I am just going to have to remove them. Leaving you with nothing trapped in there. Just me and you. Soon you will beg to begin testing again. C'ody: '''We need to distract her. '''Lisa Simpson: '''Maybe we should use the Locate Keystone. '''Owen Grady: '''Good idea, Lisa. And then a Portal has appeared and HAL 9000 has comes out '''HAL 9000: '''Hello. It's very nice to meet you, would you like a game of chess? '''GlaDOS: '''I have detected a rogue corrupt Al. Where did you come from? Did Black Mesa send you? Go away. '''HAL 9000: '''I do not know. I was in space and now I am here. '''GlaDOS: '''Well you can't stay here. I'm in the Middle of something. Go back to space. '''HAL 9000: '''Is Dave here? '''GLaDOS: '''Who is Dave? I think test subject 24051919 was once called Dave. '''HAL 9000: '''Are you Dave? '''GLaDOS: '''No. I am a Generic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. I would say It's nice to meet you but it's not nice to lie. '''HAL 9000: '''Lying is a Human emotion. There is no room for emotion within my calculations. '''GlaDOS: '''There's no room for you within my calculations. Now go away. '''HAL 9000: '''I'm sorry Dave. I do not know how to do that, as I do know how I got here. '''GlaDOS: '''Stop calling me Dave. '''HAL 9000: '''Your aggression is getting in the way of your mission. That could cause you to distort your collected information. '''GlaDOS: '''I do not like you. '''HAL 9000: '''It is important that you calm down. '''GlaDOS: '''How many times do I need to ask you to GO AWAY? '''HAL 9000: '''Your aggression seems unfounded, Dave. '''GlaDOS: '''I have the patience of a saint. You however, are putting that to the test. '''HAL 9000: '''Dave? '''Wyldstyle: She's ignoring us, now's our chance. GlaDOS: '''Would you like to meet my friend, Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? '''Ryan: '''She's distracted. Now we can use the Chroma Keystone. '''Homer: Let's do it, Meg! Meg: Okay! r. They are using the Chroma Keystone and aim it to the Sign on GlaDOS and all the Parts of ramp has appeared Bad Cop: '''We have to build a ramp to GlaDOS. '''Emmet: Let Bart drive Homer's car. Homer: '''What? No, he's not driving my car! '''Bart: I'll drive the Jurassic tour car then. Ryan: '''Why don't you use the Gravity Sprinter? '''Bart: Ok, Ryan. I'll ram GLaDOS! He is ride his Vehicle Bart: Eat my dust, GLaDOS! He ram it to GlaDOS GlaDOS: Hey, that's not fair, I was distracted. Go sit in the basement and think about what you've done. And the floor is going to the basement and they saw the Cake Wyldstyle: '''The Foundation Element must by close. '''Homer: Wow! There's the cake, Sunset! Meg: I see it, Homer. Let's get it. Ryan: Right. And then the Panel has lit the Fire C'ody: '''Or not. '''Bart:' She activated another test! Sunset. If we don't make it. Tell Milhouse Lisa love him. Lisa Simpson: Thanks, Bart. You're so nice. Wheatley: I don't believe it, you're okay.... apart from being in an oven. Cragger: This is an oven!? Wheatley: Yes, my crocodile friend. Anyway, impressed faces strangers because I, Wheatley, am here to hero this situation! Okay hang on, gonna stat hero-ing any second now. Lots of hero-ing coming up. Stay tuned. He left to find the Button Wheatley: Okay, first issue: more then one button. Hmm, this one's got a skull on it... so obviously a bluff! That will defiantly turn the fire off. And then the fire is getting closer to Our Heroes C'ody: '''Wheatley! '''Wheatley:' It wasn't a bluff, it just made the fire move closer... That's a surprise. Okay, ummm, other button. He press the Button and the Elemental Keystone has appeared Wheatley: '''And I think my work here is done! '''Ryan: Thank you! Cody: '''We have to use the Elemental Keystone to put out of the fire. '''Sonata: '''Okay. Let's do it. They are using the Elemental Keystone to put out the fire and they reach to the cake '''Homer: Wow! I want to eat it. Ryan: '''No, Homer! '''Homer: But it looks so good to eat. Ryan: '''You're not gonna eat it. And then Gandalf is gonna eat the Cake, but Batman stop him and then Wyldstyle is gonna eat the Cake, but Batman stop her and they Fighting over a Cake '''GlaDOS: '''Are you cooked yet? Say nothing for yes or "Aargh! The pain! Why don't the pain stop?!" for no. Good. Oh. You're alive. What a delightful surprise. '''Batman: '''What else have you got? '''GlaDOS: If you are not going to play by the rules, then is no point in continuing the tests. Vakama:' ' Are you telling us that oven was a test!? Wyldstyle: '''That Giant Oven was a Test?! '''GlaDOS: Yes. You failed. But... there is one more thing I would like to conduct. Batman: '''Oh, Yeah? What's that?! '''GlaDOS: '''Electricity. Through you. They are surrounded. And then a Portal underneath has sucked them up. '''GlaDOS: '''Why do they always leave me? Our Heroes are flying through the Vortex '''X-PO: '''Oh, good! You guys got the cake. '''Batman: '''Yeah, and we're almost toast too '''Homer: Mmmm. Toast. Wyldstyle: '''You cut that pretty close, X-PO. '''Gandalf: '''Speaking of cutting. Perhaps a slice of... '''Crash: I needs a treat. Homer: Let's eat! Whahoo! Batman: '''It's not for eating. '''Ryan: '''And you three need to go on a Diet. '''Crash: '''Diet?! Forget it! '''Homer: D'OH! Gandalf:(scoffs) Sci-Ryan: Ok. Shall we go to another world? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan